Kagome's Crush
by Kiltiana
Summary: ONESHOT Hiya! My best friend asked me to post this for her! I've known her 9 years now, SO NO FLAMES! Inuyasha is starting fresh at Kagome's school, so what happens next? Read!dates in Kag's time.


**Kagome's Crush-By Kagomecool20**

**Disclaimer- We, as in Kag and Me, do not own anything of Inu-yasha, but only movies and episodes and plushies! Nothing Producing related! And this is not my work, it's by kagomecool20! I did revise it, and made it a little longer, but the credit should go to the one who thought of it, right? Well, enough of my blabbing, ON WITH THE STORY! (Oh, NO FLAMES!)**

This is one-shot only!

It was a bright Monday morning as Kagome and her friends (Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi) got to their classes and got seated. Their teacher, Mrs. Sato, introduced a new student. "This is Inu-yasha, and this is his older brother, Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru is here because he didn't want Inu-yasha to get into any fights. Thank you for bringing him here safely." Then, Sesshomaru left.

Some of the students were laughing at Inu-yasha because he had dog ears, wore strange clothes, fangs, and claws. One student approached him. "What's up, mutt-face?" He said sarcastically. He was a wolf demon, named Kouga. Inu-yasha WAS going to hit him, but something told him not to yet. "Kouga! That was rude and mean!" Kagome exclaimed. Kouga, rude as hell, said to Kagome, "So what, Kagome, " then he changed his attitude and asked her ever so sweetly, "wanna go out with me sometime?" "Uh…No! The reason is, is because you can be a jerk sometimes!" Kagome hissed. "You know that you ARE my woman." Kouga slid a hand around her waist. She jumped and thought, _'Why is it ALWAYS me!'_ She was about to scream until Inu-yasha jumped in, "Hey, Kouga, leave Kagome alone. She doesn't like you!" "You stay out of this, mutt-face." Kouga retorted. Inu-yasha was fed up with Kouga's smart ass, so he left Kouga with a mark he'd never forget, on his face. (AN: Inu-yasha punched Kouga REALLY hard! C.C) Kagome left with Inu-yasha.

As the two were walking, Kagome asked, "So tell me about your parents?" Inu-yasha looked at her and shook his head, "Sorry, but I don't know them, but I do know they died when I was really young." "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know that." Kagome felt bad about herself, so she asked about his brother. "Well, we are half-brothers, and there isn't much to say about Sesshomaru and me, except that we hate each other's guts." Inu-yasha clinched his fists into a tight ball. "How come?" She asked. "Well, I inherited a sword from my father, and Sesshomaru wants that sword, so we fight constantly." He rolled his eyes, and Kagome laughed. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, then." "Okay. Bye Inu-yasha!"

Kagome had a little more before she got home, so her friends stopped to chat with her a bit. "So Kagome, you like Inu-yasha, don't you?" Yuka asked. Kagome knew she was caught, so she didn't start. Yuka was right, Kagome WAS head over heels for Inu-yasha. "Okay, okay you got me. I do like him." "Does he know?" Eri asked. "I don't think so," Kagome answered, "but he surprised me. He was able to hit Kouga." "Wow! Inu-yasha must be fast and strong to be able to hit Kouga!" Ayumi said in awe. "Well, this is my stop. Bye you guys!" Kagome waved them good-bye, until they were able to see each other tomorrow.

Inu-yasha finally got home as he mumbled, "Stupid bus." Sesshomaru shot an ice cold glare to his little brother. He asked him in a not so polite tone, "Where have you been and why are you so late?" "Shut up, Sesshomaru." Inu-yasha mumbled. "What did you say?" Sesshomaru asked, as his eyes began to turn red, daring Inu-yasha to say it again. "I said shut the hell up!" Inu-yasha snapped. "Get out!" Sesshomaru hissed. "YOU don't tell me what to do! BAKA!" Inu-yasha opened the door and slammed it behind him.

As he was walking, he was cussing at Sesshomaru, but then he saw Kagome walking with two people of her age and a little kitsune. He walked up to her and greeted her. "Hey Kagome!" Hi, Inu-yasha. This is Sango, Miroku, and the kit is Shippo." She introduced her other friends. "Nice to meet you." "Same here." Sango greeted. Miroku nodded. Shippo asked, "Why do you have doggy ears? Hee hee, you look funny!" "I was born with them, gotta a problem with it?" He asked the kit. "Haha! You look like an over-sized grown dog!" Shippo laughed. "You brat!" Inu-yasha then hit him on the head. "Ow wahhhhhhh!" Shippo cried. "Inu-yasha! He's just a kid. Don't be too hard on him!" Kagome stated. Inu-yasha apologized, and before everything got quiet, Miroku fondled Sango, on her butt. She jumped and thought _'Why youuuuuu….'_ She turned around and glared at him, then slapped him across the face. Inu-yasha's ear twitched as she slapped Miroku. "Why'd she do that?" He asked. "Well, Miroku is a perverted man, and he wants any beautiful woman to bear him his children for him. He also has a fatal disease that could kill him at any time." Kagome answered. "Ooookay…" Inu-yasha was confused, but he didn't want know anything else. "Well, see you tomorrow, Kagome." Sango, Miroku, and Shippo waved good-bye. "See you! Well, see you at school, Inu-yasha." Kagome then went into her house. "See you at school tomorrow, too." Inu-yasha, too, went home.

The Next Day

At school, there was another new student. "This is Kikyo; she's from all the way from Osaka." She bowed out of respect, and then took a seat next to Inu-yasha, who was her ex-boyfriend. Her perplextion was that of a dead person. She was pale and cold, also she looked just like Kagome. She smiled and asked Inu-yasha, "Hello. How are you?" "I'm fine, and you?" He asked back. "Hmm, okay I guess. Umm, would you consider coming back to me? I miss you so very much, please Inu-yasha?" Kikyo begged. "I'm sorry; Kikyo, but I have someone else on my mind. I've gotten over you, sorry." Inu-yasha said sternly. Kikyo folded her arms, "Fine." She snapped. Kagome saw them together and saddened a bit. "It's seems like he's got a girlfriend." Yuka stated. Kagome nodded and replied, "Yeah, but I still can dream and get on with life."

School released as Inu-yasha ran to Kagome. "Hey! Kagome! Wait up!" Kagome didn't stop or say anything. "Hey, what's up?" "It's nothing." Inu-yasha got a little frustrated, "Nothing? Nothing my butt! You didn't talk to me one bit today! What's your problem?" "I told you! It's nothing! I just want to be alone, okay?" Kagome asked, and then walked off. Kikyo then walked to Inu-yasha, "Where is she going?" "Probably home. See you later Kikyo." Inu-yasha went after Kagome. As he ran to Kagome's house he was thinking to himself. _'What's her problem, I mean, she's been avoiding me all day? Wait a minute, could it be that she could, and I could have the same feelings for each other?'_ He got the door of the house and knocked. "Coming!" A woman's voice had rung out. She opened the door, "Yes, can I help you?" "Uh…I was wondering, could I speak to Kagome? She's been acting weird and I would like to know if she's okay?" Inu-yasha replied. "Sure. Let me get her." She got Kagome, and she and Inu-yasha went outside. Inu-yasha started, "Why have you been avoiding me all day today?" "Well, I saw you with your girlfriend. That's why. I guess you could say I was a bit jealous." Inu-yasha laughed. "THAT was my ex-girlfriend. She and I are just friends. Listen, Kagome, YOU are the one I like. I……I love you." Inu-yasha felt heat rise to his cheeks as he said it. Kagome's heart skipped a beat and she was also blushing. "I-I like you too. Really." Inu-yasha's ears twitched as he looked at her. "You mean it?" Kagome nodded. "Then, would you consider going out with me?" "I'd love to, Inu-yasha." She then kissed him, in the half sun lit sky.

**The End**


End file.
